Kojak
Kojak, also known as the Ugly Bald Guy, is the secondary antagonist of the 2001 animated Disney film Recess: School's Out!. He serves as Dr. Phillium Benedict's second in command. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also played Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot videogame franchise, Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, and Undertow Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. History Kojak first appeared when he, Benedict, Fenwick, and their henchmen infiltrate a U.S. military base to steal a tractor beam, as part of Benedict's evil plan to send the Earth to a new Ice Age to destroy summer vacation in his effort to raise test scores. After that, they head onward to Third Street Elementary School, which was closed for the summer and Benedict used to be the principal there before his former best friend Peter Prickly replaced him. As per Benedict's orders, Kojak was assigned to keep the school clear any suspicion of outside authorities, which led him to develop a grudge against T.J. Detweiller (the protagonist of the film) for his suspicions (also for his 'ugly bald guy' comment when he was spying on them). T.J. tried to inform Principal Prickly about this, but Prickly ends up being captured and locked inside the school. To avoid any more suspicions, Benedict ordered Kojak to pose as Prickly walking outside the school with several of his men. When T.J. and his friends quietly sneak into the school, they start to investigate until they accidentally blow their cover. The gang manage to escape, except for T.J., who ends up being captured by Kojak, who then locks him up in the stock room with the real Prickly. After releasing Prickly and getting to his office through the vents, T.J. learns of Benedict's plan just before Kojak arrives and locks him and Prickly up again. Eventually, T.J.'s friends manage to round all students to help reclaim the school, thanks to Gus Griswald's leadership skills. Despite the success, Kojak confronts the kids and is about to get them, but T.J. and Prickly (having freed themselves again) pour a vat of corn chowder on him, sending him to fall down the stairway. During the final battle between Benedict's men and the combined groups of the students and staff of Third Elementary, Kojak arrives to the scene, having got some corn chowder on his head and suit. Spotting T.J., Kojak angrily attempts to pulverize him for the humiliation he caused, but Muriel Finster arrives to the rescue by challenging Kojak to a fist fight. Finding the idea of beating an old lady to be amusing, Kojak accepts and prepares to fight, but he underestimates Finster as she easily punches him down many times before socking him below the jaw, knocking him out once and for all. T.J. then thanks Finster for saving his life. It is unknown what happened to Kojak after Benedict was defeated and the tractor beam was destroyed, either he ended up being smothered by the destruction or perhaps was arrested and sent to prison along with Benedict and the rest of their men. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vandals Category:Control Freaks Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers